


even though it hurts, i smile

by jaeson



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, jealous!daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeson/pseuds/jaeson
Summary: Three times Kang Daniel is jealous and the one time he discovers he doesn’t need to be.





	even though it hurts, i smile

1.

Daniel had to admit, that in his 23 years of life, he had never rested his head on something as comfortable as Ong Seongwoo’s thighs. They were the perfect size so that his head fitted just right on them, plus it was not in a weird angle, and the older’s muscles felt like the best pillow on earth – even more so after practicing “Sorry Sorry” for a few hours straight.

After saying all of that, it is no wonder that he is slipping in and out of consciousness; Seongwoo’s breathing a soothing lullaby.

“Are you sleeping?” Seongwoo laughs.

The other boy gently starts to stroke Daniel’s hair – which, hey, is not helping him at all to not actually fall asleep. He leans more into the touch and mumbles a “yes, so don’t move, also keep doing that, it’s nice”.

Daniel is on the verge of really, definitely dozing off, Seongwoo’s hand caressing his hair in a steady rhythm and the other’s stabile breathing sending him to sleep, when he is suddenly lightly pushed to the side. Due to the surprise, he flails and his head lands on the floor with a loud thud – he can hear Seongwoo’s startled scream right at that moment.

After he recovers from the hit, he groans in pain and opens his eyes, only to see that, of course, it was Seonho, who is on Seongwoo’s lap now, who pushed him.

The younger boy is worriedly looking at him, probably in shock.

“Did you hurt yourself? Are you okay?” Seonho asks, still not moving from his position. “I didn’t mean to scare you. Or hurt you, for that matter.”

“Yeah, don’t worry, I was just surprised,” he grins sheepishly.

Daniel sits up slowly, his hand still touching the sore spot on his head. He chooses to sit down next to Seongwoo and Seonho.

“How’s practice going?” Seonho asks, sweetly resting his head on Seongwoo’s shoulder.

That questions leads to Seongwoo rambling for almost fifteen minutes about how much he loves Super Junior, but that after hearing the song a thousand times he is completely annoyed and how he probably will never be able to feel his legs again until after the evaluation.

Daniel is only half listening. His other half is looking at how handsome the older boy looks like when he is sweaty after practice – his eyes sparkling as he talks about all the different moves, the three moles he has on his cheeks looking like the most beautiful constellation he has seen, the sweat droplets slowly rolling down his neck…

Suddenly, something that’s not supposed to be on Seongwoo’s neck grabs his attention. The other boy has a little purple-blue bruise on his neck, right under his jaw. It doesn’t even look like a normal “oh-no-I-hit-myself” bruise.

Daniel feels all kind of emotions – and questions – bubble in his body. Who made that? Where is that person right now? Is Seongwoo seeing someone? Is that someone also in the show? And if so, is it a serious relationship? Why wasn’t it him?

In that moment, the Busan boy catches himself stretching out his hands towards the bruise. Seonho is staring at him like he is some kind of mad man and Seongwoo looks – the older boy has an obvious blush on his face. Daniel snaps himself out of it and starts to distract the other two by asking Seonho about his own practice.

***

He has never considered himself a jealous person, but Ong Seongwoo’s bruise is driving him insane, even hours later as they go to bed, Daniel can only think about that bruise.

2\.  

Daniel thought of himself as the luckiest person alive when they first chose the songs for the position evaluation because a) he had gotten the song he actually wanted, b) all of his team members were absolutely amazing dancers and c) Seongwoo was in his team again.

Now, after three days of practicing, he can’t say the same but thank God, it’s not because he is having any problem with his team members or the choreography.  It’s just… well… Seongwoo is a very distracting human being.

As if it’s not enough that he is handsome, talented and even unbelievably funny, the other boy had to even give him hopes about them getting together. He probably sounds delusional, but there is a very concrete reason for Daniel’s hope.

***

_After finishing up practicing, eating and showering, the Get Ugly team and a few other trainees – Jaehwan, Sewoon, Guanlin and Seonho – had sat down in one of the dorm rooms to play a round of “Truth or Dare”. At first it had been the usual “Woojin, do you like someone?”/”Hyungseop, are you in a relationship?”, “Jihoon, give Guanlin a kiss on the lips” or even “Sewoon, give Jaehwan a lap dance!”._

_It was nothing that actually really interested Daniel._

_But then, 16-year-old Kim Samuel had to turn the tables around and make Daniel playing actually worth it._

_“Seongwoo, truth or dare?” Samuel asks with a grin._

_“Ey, is that even a question?” Seongwoo smirks, teeth on full display. “Of course I take… truth!”_

_Everyone in the room erupts in laughter, Daniel leaning on Seongwoo’s shoulder for support, because he’s been laughing way too much._

_“Well then,” Samuel laughs evilly. “Do you like boys? And if so, who would from us all is most likely your type?”_

_Seongwoo sputters for a moment, looking around the room and rasping his throat awkwardly. In that moment, Daniel, he doesn’t even know why, is flustered as well. He can feel matching blushes spreading through all of the other boys’ faces._

_“I, uh…. I do like boys. Was I so obvious?” Seongwoo laughs embarrassed, scratching his head. “I don’t really have a type… but if I had to choose…” He, all of a sudden locks eyes with Daniel. “I would say Daniel?”_

_Once again, the room erupts in laughters and cheers. The other boys going wild. Daniel can’t help but grin, his face red and his heart racing uncontrollably._

***

Even though two days have passed since that, Daniel still feels like this had happened only moments ago.

He is abruptly snapped out of his thoughts by none other than Seongwoo. The older boy is peeking at his bunk bed from where he is standing on the lowest part of the bed’s ladder. Daniel just laughs at him.

“What are you doing?” Daniel questions, his body rolling forward so that his face and Seongwoo’s are only separated by the wood barrier. “Do you need anything?”

“Well, not really, but…” Seongwoo smiles.

“He is a little kid who is scared of thunder and is looking for a cuddle buddy for the night,” Jisung interrupts. “I thought I would say it faster than you.”

“Yeah, yeah, thanks for the help,” Seongwoo laughs sarcastically. “So, up for the cuddle buddy challenge?”

In that moment, it seems like Daniel has turned himself off. He wants to scream “YES! YES! YES!” on the top of his lungs for at least half an hour and cuddle with Seongwoo the whole night and maybe confess his undying love, however, reality is different. It’s different because he doesn’t say anything at all and Seongwoo is looking like he is totally embarrassed.

“I think you broke him,” Eunki says as he enters the room. “Don’t worry though. I will be the perfect partner for you tonight. Lead the way.”

Daniel opens his mouth to say something, literally anything, but it doesn’t work so he has to watch as Seongwoo climbs the bunk bed opposite of his and lies down comfortably. Eunki turns the lights off before also getting up on the bed.

Although it is dark, Daniel can see Eunki lying down behind Seongwoo, his arms easily wrapping around the older’s waist. It takes approximately 10 minutes for their easy chatter to stop and both of them to fall asleep, but even hours later Daniel is awake.

Lying in the dark, thinking of how stupid he is.  

***

When he wakes up the next day, after having slept a maximum of three hours, the first thing he is confronted with is a half-asleep, bare-faced Seongwoo. Normally, he would feel his heart combust because of the cuteness, but today, his heart explodes in jealousy as he sees Eunki softly caressing Seongwoo’s cheek as they chat and laugh.

Daniel has never felt so miserable in his entire life.

3.

After that it all goes downhill, for the next evaluation Daniel and Seongwoo end up in two different teams. It doesn’t help at all, that the source of Daniel’s recent jealousy – and heartbreak –, Hwang Minhyun, is also in Seongwoo’s team.

It’s not like he didn’t know the both of them are close, admittedly not as close as Daniel and Seongwoo are, but close enough it sometimes makes Daniel’s skin itch or heart clench when Minhyun gives Seongwoo a back hug or gives him a kiss on his neck – it makes him angry because he is reminded of that bruise, which he still doesn’t know by whom it was made.

Luckily though, Seongwoo and his room are right next to each other so they still get to hang out pretty much every night. Like right now.

Ong is lying on Daniel’s bed; head pillowed on the younger’s stomach as he shows him some random youtube video about “PD 101 ON CRACK”. It’s pretty entertaining – even more so when he looks at Seongwoo, whose eyes are sparkling, as he laughs and repeatedly says “That’s us! That’s us!”.

But, of course, Daniel can’t live through a moment with Seongwoo without it being interrupted.

Minhyun opens up the door with a sly smile, gesturing for Daniel not to tell Seongwoo that he is there. Daniel does as he is told, only to regret it when Minhyun starts to tickle the other boy. Seongwoo flails so hard that he – and Daniel laughs ironically in his head, because where are they? Starring n a romantic chick flick apparently.

Seongwoo flails so hard he falls out of the bed. Daniel tries to reach out for him, but the older slips from his grip only to be caught by an awaiting Minhyun, who smiles at Seongwoo as if he had saved the country in his previous life.

On one side Daniel is grateful, because damn, Seongwoo could have hurt himself, but on the other he also curses the whole universe, because the close contact that Seongwoo and Minhyun are sharing makes his stomach churn and his heart beat out of his chest.

“Oh wow,” Seongwoo sighs, still in Minhyun’s arms. “That was some fucked up cliché shit.”

“You’re so romantic,” Minhyun snorts back. “Anyway, let’s go to practice my dear princess!”

“You’re disgusting,” Seongwoo replies, but doesn’t protest as he is carried away. “I’m sorry! See you later, Kang Daniel!”

Daniel just faceplants into his pillow.

+1

Daniel’s jealousy comes to a peak when he is forced to another nice late night “Truth or Dare” session. He doesn’t know why all of the boys like the game so much, he guesses though, that the reason is something related to their young age.

He is sitting on the couch with the boys right in front of him, near enough where he can see what’s happening – like Hyunbin receiving a very romantic confession by Seonho – but not close enough so that the others would think he wants to play too.

Seongwoo is, obviously, playing too. Laughing when he forces Jaehwan to now give Sewoon a lap dance in return. As he laughs, he leans into Daniel’s legs, sometimes even grabbing his thigh for support.  It’s not a surprise that Daniel is a little bit distracted.

“Seongwoo, truth or dare?” Jihoon asks, his eyes gleam with the excitement only a puppy should be able to have.

“Truth!” Seongwoo answers readily, smirking.

“Perfect!” Jihoon cheers. “Okay, I’ve been curious about this for a while. Do you guys remember when we were practicing for the first evaluation?”

Everyone in the room nods.

“There was always a big talk about what happened to Seongwoo,” Daniel feels the older boy’s body tense against his legs. “I’m sure you all know what I’m talking about. Ong Seongwoo’s infamous neck bruise! Where did you get it from and from whom?”

Seongwoo laughs awkwardly then. Daniel kind of pities him because the older boy seems like he’s having a hard time, but if he is honest, he is just as curious as everyone else. He wants to know from whom it was and if he even would have a chance with Seongwoo.

“Well…” Seongwoo starts off, fingers nervously intertwining themselves with each other in his hand. “It was on the night all of the older boys went out to drink before the announcement of the elimination.”

“So does that mean it was one of the trainees?” Guanlin questions, curious.

“Yeah… anyway, the trainee was having the time of his life, dancing around and flirting with me. And obviously, he was very handsome and exactly my type, so we ended up going first and making out in their dorm room. The person went a little overboard and gave me the hickey,” Seongwoo tells them.

The older boy is a blushing mess, it even reaches his ears.

Daniel, even though it is one of the cutest sights he has seen in days, feels his blood boiling. It feels so overwhelming, when he thinks about how he had any hope whatsoever that he could get together with Seongwoo. For weeks he had thought that maybe if he confessed the other would feel the same, but of course it’s not like that.

Seongwoo already has someone else he is completely head over heels for -  and why the fuck would he even say that Daniel is the closest to his type when he already has someone else who he made out with?

His temper tantrum is quickly ended by Jisung, who taps his leg and asks if he’s okay. The other boys all – including Seongwoo – looking at him worriedly.

“Yeah, I just need some air,” he answers, hands turning into fists. “I’m going to go take a walk around the training center.”

Nobody questions him, so he sits up, unconsciously shaking Seongwoo off his leg, and leaves.

He immediately heads to the training center. This at least won’t make the staff suspicious about anything weird going on. Daniel is opening the door of the building when he feels a hand wrap around his wrist.

Only from the form of the fingers he knows it’s Seongwoo who caught up to him.

“Hey, are you all right?” the older pants.

Daniel turns around and when he looks at Seongwoo’s eyes, all the pretenses he had to just lie and say everything’s okay goes flying out of his imaginary door.

“No,” Daniel replies, tension seeping out of his body. “I am just really fucking angry and jealous, like why would you even give me hope if you already have a boyfriend?”

Seongwoo looks incredibly confused.

“What are you talking about you idiot?” Seongwoo blurts out. “Giving you hope if I already have a boyfriend? The actual fuck?”

“Yeah, exactly! What the fuck?” Daniel explodes. “Why say I’m the closest to your type and do skinship with me when you already have someone who is giving you love bites and makes out with you in the dark? These past few weeks I’ve been going insane out of jealousy and also because I like you so much and you just go and have a boyfriend already! Seriously an asshole move…”

Daniel had expected Seongwoo to look regretful or even taken aback, but the other just looks straight up furious. In that moment, Daniel fears for his life.

“Asshole move?” Seongwoo chuckles darkly. “If anyone here is an absolute asshole it’s you.”

“Me? I did absolutely nothing wrong!” Daniel hisses.

“And that exactly is what you are doing wrong! You don’t even fucking remember!” Seongwoo huffs, frustration taking over. “My supposed ‘boyfriend’ are you, you douche! I thought you were sober the whole time so I followed your lead, made out with you because I wanted to and because I really like you too! And the next morning, puff! You acted as if nothing happened and it was so fucking heartbreaking, but I still played along. You calling me an asshole is… wow… I don’t even have words for that.”

Daniel is gob smacked.

“We… we made out?”

“Seriously, that is all that you remember from all that I said? Wow, very mature!”

“And you like me?”

“Jesus, Kang Daniel, get a grip!”

He can’t believe what’s happening. All the time he was being jealous, always angry and heartbroken, when in reality… Wow… It’s difficult for him not to start smiling right now.

“I’m so sorry about not remembering,” he whispers, smile spreading on his face. “I get these black outs the moment I drink a glass of Soju or even a beer. My alcohol tolerance is not very high.”

“Good to know,” Seongwoo acknowledges but his face is still in a frown.

Daniel knows it’s not the best move right now – he should try to talk about everything that’s happened, but jhe just feels so damn happy, he can’t resist cupping Seongwoo’s cheeks and pecking him on the lips.

The older boy looks taken aback, more because of Daniel’s momentum that makes him lose his footing and have to wrap his arms around Daniel’s waist than because of anything else, but well, who really cares? Daniel giggles as he leans in for another peck.

This time, however, Seongwoo takes the lead. Instead of letting Daniel pull away, he starts the actual kissing. His lips are soft and Daniel keeps feeling tingling sensations everywhere.

While kissing, they take a few steps back so that Seongwoo is trapped between Daniel’s chest and the wall. They make out for a while, bodies softly pressing against each other, Seongwoo’s hands wandering underneath Daniel’s shirt, softly squeezing the younger’s side.

“Okay, I shouldn’t have been worried about you fighting,” Jisung’s very disgusted sounding voice snaps them out of the make out session. “I am scarred for life, I’m leaving!”

Daniel laughs into the crook of Seongwoo’s neck, the older giggling giddily.

“This time I’m making you an even better hickey,” Daniel whispers, pecking Seongwoo’s neck again and again, then stopping on his jugular vein to kiss and bite it softly. “So that everyone knows you’re mine now.”

Seongwoo doesn’t protest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so this was my third request! i hope you guys liked it!
> 
> also, i'd love to receive some feedback in the comments or some requests on my blog (ongsniel.tumblr.com)!
> 
> ah, and thank you so much for reading my fic(s)!


End file.
